See you at Christmas
by ActionsSpeakLouderThanWords
Summary: Charlie Weasley cares about Katie Bell alot. But there's one problem, he's going to Romania, and breaking the news to her isn't the easiest thing in the world. Katie/Charlie
1. Chapter 1

**See you at Christmas**

**Okay, well I got hooked Charlie/Katie pairing. Even though most people who have read my other stories know that I LOVE Oliver and Katie, I also like Charlie and Katie. I think they would be cute together. **

**Summary: Charlie Weasley happens to be think of Katie Bell a little more than just, my brother's friend, there's just one little problem. He's going to Romania, and breaking the news to Katie, isn't the easiest.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own and Bells or Weasley's or Burrows, or dragons, or Romania!**

Katie felt her way down the dark stair case of the burrow. It must have been about one in the morning.

"Shit!" She cursed herself as she lost her footing and somewhat tumbled down the stairs. She regained her balance, with no injuries, and continued her trek into the kitchen.

"Bell?" A voice said from the kitchen table. She just barley could see a dark silhouette sitting there.

"Bloody hell! Who's there?" Katie asked the mysterious voice, startled by their presence.

Someone mumbled a spell, and the lights turned on. "It's just me." She could now see the tall red headed Weasley.

"Charlie, what are you doing down here, sitting in the dark?" She questioned. He was in his plaid pajamas, his flaming red hair was all over the place, and he had bags under his eyes, as if he had not slept well.

"Just thinking." He replied vaguely.

"What's wrong? You don't look too good." She stated.

"Well thanks." Replied Charlie sarcastically.

"That's not what I meant." She pulled out a chair and sat next to her favorite Weasley. The two had had a pretty close relationship, ever since he had chosen her to be one of the chasers. They were best friends, despite their difference in age. And even though he had graduated just a month before, Katie didn't think that would matter much. Even though the two were so close, they fought non stop. Although, right now happened to be a time of peace. And Katie wished to keep it that way for as long as possible.

"Now what's on your mind?"

"I'm in a slight pickle." He admitted. Katie laughed at his choice of words.

"Dill, or sweet?" She joked.

"Come on Kates! This isn't funny!" He whined.

"Okay, okay. Seirously, what sort of pickle?" She said, but couldn't help the smile that was creeping on her face, trying to stop herself from laughing.

He sighed. "Well there's this girl."

"Oh, woman problems."

"Yes, and well, I really like her. But of course she doesn't like me back."

"Oh this is such a cliché!" Katie yawned. "Now I am supposed to tell you to go off and express your love to her, and then she will admit hers back to you. And then you will both get married, and live happily ever after." Charlie shook his head.

"No, it's not like that." he persisted. "For two reasons. One, there is no way she could like me. She's funny, sarcastic, a little tomboyish, smart, and beautiful." Katie nodded, trying to hide the immense jealousy that was forming inside her.

Who did this girl think she was? Trying to take her Charlie. Didn't she know that Katie had been in love with this stubborn Weasley since they had met? And now, this girl just comes in, and takes him? And the worst part was, it sounded like this girl was perfect for Charlie. The exact thing he needed.

"What's the other reason?"

"Well, I'm leaving." Charlie flinched, waiting for Katie's reaction. And sure enough it came full force.

"WHAT?" She yelled. He just simply nodded.

"W-why?"

"I'm going to go study dragons, in Romania." It looked as if all the blood had been drained from Katie's body.

"R-r-r-romania?" She stuttered.

"Yes."

"When?" Demanded Katie. Charlie closed his eyes for a second, getting ready for the immense yelling that was about to occur.

"Tomarrow." He finally said.

"Tomarrow! When were you planning on telling me this? The minute before you apparated?"

"I-"

"No, you know what, save it Charlie. Because you don't want to waste your breath on me anyways, you didn't waste it telling me you were going." She was now at the foot of the stairs, and she proceeded up them to the empty bedroom she was using.

"Katie, can't we talk about this?" He yelled after her, the only answer being the door slamming.

Katie fell apart once she reached the room. Tears stung her cheeks.

"Damn that Charlie!" She yelled. "Damn his gorgeous red hair, and blue eyes, his good looks, and amazing charm! Damn his bubbly personality, and cute little habits! Damn whatever girl he loves! Just, DAMN!"

She crashed on her bed, and cried her self to sleep, thinking what life would be like without Charles Daniel Weasley.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Katie dear," Mrs. Weasley shook Katie gently. "Katie, it's time for breakfast, and Charlie will be leaving right after that. I'm sure you'll want to say goodbye."

Katie rolled over groggily to look at her waker. She smiled at her hostess. "Thanks Mrs. Weasley, I'll be down soon." Mrs. Weasley nodded, and left closing the door behind her.

Katie closed her eyes for a second, trying to adjust to the light above her. She slowly got out of the warm bed, and made her way over to the shower.

She got in and out quickly, for she knew that Mrs. Weasley wouldn't tolerate letting her eat food cold. Though, she didn't want to go down. She didn't want to face saying goodbye to him. She just wished that he would leave, and not have to go through the pain of it all. She would have to ignore him as much as possible, because if she was her normal self, then she would never let him go.

She pulled on jeans and a hoodie, her normal tomboyish clothes, and made her way down stairs. All of the Weasleys were there, minus Bill, who was working. She smiled at everyone.

"Morning Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley, Fred, George, Ron, Ginny, Percey." She named everyone except Charlie. He rolled his eyes and continued eating his eggs.

There was one seat open next to him, or next to Percey, she chose the one next to Percey.

Everyone looked at her strangely, because they knew for a fact that Percey and Katie never did get a long too well. She hung out with Fred and George too much.

"Pass the eggs please Percey." She said politely, even though they were sitting next to Charlie.

"Um, sure." Percey reached across the table, and rechrieved the eggs, handing them to Katie, still giving her suspicious looks.

They ate their breakfast in silence. After everyone was finished, Molly cleared the table with a wave of her wand.

"Well, I guess I should be going then." Charlie stood up awkwardly, and went and got his stuff.

Fred and George came over to Katie looking her up and down.

"What?" She asked.

"What's wrong with you?" Fred inquired.

"Nothing. Why do you ask?" Katie lied.

"Well, you didn't sit in your normal seat today." George stated.

"Yeah, you sat next to Percey." Fred added.

"You never get along with Percey."

"And you didn't talk to Charlie once."

"Normally you and him fight, or laugh, or something!"

"Look guys, I'm fine. I didn't even realize where I sat today." They shrugged.

Charlie came back out with all of his luggage. All of them crowded around him, waiting to give him a hug goodbye. Katie was a little more off to the side.

There was a chorus of "Bye Charlie." From everyone, except Katie. Everyone gave him a hug, and Katie was the last.

They stood around awkwardly, as Katie and Charlie stood across form each other with their arms crossed.

"Um, maybe we should give them some time." Fred suggested. All the family members filed out of the room, leaving the two alone.

"Katie, you don't know how sorry I am." Charlie apologized.

"For what?" asked Katei stubbornly.

"Don't do that Katie, I know it was wrong, I know I should have told you sooner."

"Yeah, you should have. And just saying I know isn't going to do anything. So, go to Romania, maybe I'll see you Christmas." She shrugged.

"Kates, that's not good enough." He said, moving a step closer to her. She took a step away, so that he was no closer than he was before.

"Yeah, well that's all I got. Maybe the mystery girl you love will forgive you."

"No, she hates me right now."

"Smart girl." Katie said harshly. Charlie sighed.

"I know she is. She's clever, and funny, sarcastic, fun, nice, sweet."

"Look Charlie, I don't want to hear about her!"

"She doesn't sound the least bit familiar?" He asked.

"I don't know. Where would I have met her?" She asked, starting to get confused.

"Oh, you know her really well."

_Great, not only am I loosing Charlie, but I am loosing him to one of my friends. _Katie thought.

"Well that's dandy." Katie replied sarcastically. "Shouldn't you be going now?" She asked acidly.

"Not yet Katie, I am clearing this up!" She rolled her eyes. "The girl is you!" Katie's eyes widened, and she must have looked like a cartoon, because her jaw hit the floor.

"W-what?" was all she could say.

"Yes, it's you. It's always been you!" He stepped closer to her again, and this time pulled her into a hug. She looked around, still dumbfounded at the events that had happened in the past 5 seconds.

Once she had registered what had happened, she pulled away. He looked at her with a hurt face.

"I can't Charlie." She said. No tears were in her eyes, her face was stern, but sad. "You're leaving, I'm still in school. It's just not going to work." She shook her head. "See you at Christmas." And she made her way upstairs, leaving Charlie to mentally curse himself for being so stupid.

He picked up his bags, and apparated with a crack.

**Well, please review!!!!!!! If you didn't like it, tell me why. If you want it to continue, just tell me, and if you think I just did a dandy job tell me that! Go on, click that button, it's not hard.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so I am continuing this story. It took me so long, because I was fighting with myself if I wanted to continue or not. Some people may think that fighting with themselves is very strange, well for me it is completely normal. But a lot of you wanted me to continue, so here I am at my computer typing it. So, here we go!**

Katie walked along the busy streets of Diagon Alley. They were always busy, but today they were ten times as busy. It always got like this, it being only a few days before Christmas. 

She mentally cursed herself for waiting until the last minute for doing all of her shopping. This year she told herself that she would get an early start. But that didn't happen. She waited until 4 days before to get all of it done. She wouldn't have even done it today, unless her mum had yanked her out of her bed and told her she better get going now or else she would be doing it the night before Christmas eve. 

The packages she was carrying seemed to be weighing down on her more and more as she trudged through the snow. Tripping over her own feet, she fell to the ground, and was crushed under the weight of the many bags and boxes. 

"Bloody hell." She muttered. "Why do I have to be so damn clumsy?" 

"Do you need some help?" A voice above her said. She looked up to see a handsome face looking down at her.

"Oh, um. Sure." Katie replied. She took the guy's hand and he gently pulled her up. "Thanks." 

"Oh it's no problem. I'm Chandler by the way." He stuck out his hand again, but not to help her up, but for her to shake.

"Katie." She told him, grasping his hand and shaking it.

"I know who you are." She rose her eyebrows. He laughed and shook his head. "I'm sorry that sounded a little weird. I mean I know you from school." 

"Oh, I'm sorry I seem to be blanking. I don't think I've ever talked to you. Are you in any of my classes?" 

"Oh no, I just know you because you're like a Quidditch star." Katie smiled and gave a half laugh. 

"I'm not a Quidditch star." She said. 

"Don't be modest, you're wonderful. Probably the best chaser! But of course all three of you chasers are amazing." 

"Well thank you." Katie said, flattered. "So are you a Gryffindor?" 

"Oh, nah I'm a Ravenclaw." 

"Oh, so shouldn't you be saying that you're team is better?" She joked. 

"Honestly, I wish I could. But they suck." 

"Ravenclaw doesn't suck, it's Hufflepuff that sucks." She laughed. 

"Yeah, that is true, but still, I mean we're third. You guys are first." Katie couldn't help but shrug. They both laughed. "Wow, you've got a lot of packages here." Chandler said gesturing to the fallen parcels. 

"Oh, yeah. Well Christmas shopping."

"I figured. Well if you would like to take a quick break from that Christmas shopping, we could have some coffee?" Katie bit her lip, like she always did when she was thinking. After a minute she sighed and said, 

"I would love to Chandler," he smiled, but she went on. "but my mother would kill me if she knew that I was taking a break from shopping and having coffee. But maybe another time." He nodded in understandment.

"I understand, my mum gets that way too. But here, let me give you my address, you can owl anytime." He took out a notepad from his pocket, along with a pen, and scribbled down is address on it. He tore the paper off the notepad, and handed it to Katie. 

"Bye Quidditch star." He said, and then walked back into the crowd of eager shoppers. Katie smiled to herself and stuck the piece of paper in her bag. 

She leaned down and picked up all of her boxes and bags that were in the snow. She looked down at her list, and walked into the Quidditch supply store where she was to get Angelina, Alicia, Harry, and Oliver's gift. 

**I hope you liked it, and yes incase any of you are wondering, Chandler will be coming back in this story. Don't worry. I should probably have the next chapter up relatively soon, because I have nothing better to do then write it. **

**Okay, on a more serious note. What if I told you I was on my death bed, and my last dying wish was for you guys to review my story? Well I don't have that big of a reason for you to review, but I do have a pretty good reason! The reason is drum roll please: I want you to! YEAH! ******** So do it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**And I'm back! Okay this one is with Charlie. Are you ready? Because I know I am! LET'S RUMBLE! Okay, maybe that was just a little over excited. But seriously, let's go!**

He stared back and forth at the two totally different gifts in front of him. There was the new Quidditch gloves, which of course said "you probably need these so I got them for you." And then there was the Necklace. It was a beautiful neckalace. It was real dragon scale silver, with an Aquamarine stone, her birth stone, in the middle. That present said exactly what he wanted it to say. "I'm sorry for being such a jerk, and I hope that you will forgive me." 

But he didn't know if he wanted to act that way. Fred and George had told him to be aloof. Heck he barley knew what aloof meant. They had told him to act like he didn't care, then she would get jealous and then come crawling back. 

But Bill had told him to apologize, that sweet, sensitive guys always for the girl. But of course they were talking about Katie Bell, the most stubborn girl that Charlie, Bill, Fred and George had ever met. 

He sighed and stuck his head in his hands. "That's a pretty neckalace Charlie." Ginny said from behind him. "Who's it for?"

"I don't know Ginny." He said. 

"How can you not know?" She asked. 

"Ginny, will you just leave me alone? I'm really not in the mood. Okay?" 

"Oh." Ginny said in understandment. "I know who it's for."

"I told you Ginny, it's not for anyone!"

"It's for Katie." Ginny sat next to her older brother. 

"No, it's definatley not for Katie." Ginny rose her eyebrows. 

"Sure it isn't." she said sarcastically. "Listen Charlie, I think you should give it to her! It's so pretty. She'll really love it!" 

"She's right Char." Bill said coming in from the back. "Katie would really like it."

"No!" Fred said running from down the stairs.

"Don't listen to them!" George said following Fred closely. 

"Stay aloof!"

"You can't show her that you care too much!"

"You two," Bill said to the twins. "Are complete idiots." He shook his head and walked out the door. They glared after Bill, then turned their attention back to Charlie. 

"Remember Charlie, this is Katie Bell we're talking about. A flashy present isn't going to win her over. But Aloofness, aloofness is the key." Fred continued. 

"Bill is right," Ginny said. "you two are idiots." She walked up the stairs. They shrugged and walked away. Charlie took the wrapping paper, and bewitched it to start wrapping the Quidditch gloves. 

**Wow, I finished that really quickly. I am liking this story, who agrees with my? Well tell me in a review. ******


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay okay, I know I haven't updated in like a week or something, but hey in my defense I had rehersle every day from like 4:00 pm to 8:30 pm all week. But we had our show on Saturday and if I do say so myself it was pretty awesome. ******** Anyway I'm back and still working on this chapter, I'm pretty excited!**

"Katie! Katie dear! Katie are you ready?" Mrs. Bell called form up the stairs to her daughter.

"Almost mum!" She called back.

Katie looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a beautiful red strapless dress, with silver shawl. She had silver shoes, and her hair was in a bun with a pretty head band in, and her silver clutch to match.

They were going to the Burrow for Christmas Eve dinner, as tradition said. Katie usually looked forward to this event she was dreading it this year. She had told him that she would see him at Christmas.

It had haunted her all year. She didn't want to talk to him. She didn't want to see him. The year had been the worst without him, not even him writing to her. And now she could not imagine finally seeing him, after a whole year, and she had to be angry with him.

But she was not cracking that easily. She was just going to stick it out. Stay aloof.

"Katie! Get down here!" Her father yelled.

"Coming! I'm coming, keep your pants on!" She grabbed her bag and hurried down the stairs.

"Finally." Mr. Bell grumbled.

"You look nice sweety." Her mother told her.

"Thanks mum."

"Great, now are we ready to go?" Katie nodded, and she stepped into the fire place.

"Take some powder Kates." Her dad said, thrusting the bowel of black dust at her. She took a hand full.

"The Burrow!" Katie said loudly and clearly, forcefully dropping the dust by her feet. Green flames surrounded her and she was now spinning. Her house and parents vanished, being replaced by the Weasley's living room.

Finally the strange sensation stopped, and she stepped out onto the wood floor.

"Katie dear!" Mrs. Weasley's arms wrapped around her before she could see anyone else.

"Hi Mrs. Weasley." She replied, hugging back.

"Happy Christmas dear." She held Katie at arms length looking at her face.

"You too." Katie replied.

"Molly!" Mrs. Bell came rushing out of the fire place to come chat to one of her beset friends.

"Lacey!" Molly rushed to greet her

Katie walked further into the house, going to find Fred and George.

"Kates deary how are you?" An all too familiar voice said.

"Hi Fred." Katie said without even having to turn around.

"And how do you know that I'm not Fred?" George jumped in front of her.

"Because you're George, so there for you could not possibly be Fred." He thought about this for a minute, then shrugged, walked away for a second, then returned with 3 cups of eggnog.

Katie took it with a thank you, and sipped it. There were foot steps behind them, though no one noticed because they were drowned out by their laughter and chatter.

As the steps got closer, Fred and George's eyes got wider, and they stopped talking. Looking from Katie, to the mystery person behind her and back again with a curious expression.

She furrowed her brow at the twins, but before she could turn around to see, he spoke.

"Hey Kates." She knew who it was. Oh she knew of course. It was him, the man who made her stomach flip.

Katie gulped, put on a straight face, and slowly turned to face him. Charlie Weasley stood before her. Tall and handsome of ever. His red hair was longer, and Katie wondered when Mrs. Weasley would give him the hair cut she had always threatened.

"Hello Charlie." She said dryly.

"Happy Christmas." He tried to keep his tone light, friendly and conversational.

"You too." She replied just as dryly as before.

They stared at each other for a while, Katie's blue eyes avoiding his dark chocolately brown ones.

After a few minutes she couldn't take it anymore. She turned around, and walked away. Fred and George followed at her heels as she walked around into the kitchen, where knives were chopping vegetables all by themselves.

"What is up with you and Charlie?" George inquired. Fred and George didn't know the whole story. They knew that there was something going on, but didn't know anything about it.

"Nothing." Katie said. They looked at each other and dropped the subject.

She wandered around with Fred and George following her, she avoided Charlie as much as possible. He didn't make an effort to talk to her again. They barley made eye contact, that is, until dinner.

"So Charlie." Katie's dad started with a bite of roast beef. "How is Romania?"

"Um, I like it." Katie felt the monster in her heart roar with anger. He had just stated her worst fear. He liked it. He liked being so many miles away from her. "It's really nice. I'm making a whole bunch of new friends. And the dragons are amazing."

"Oh skip all the work business." Her mother said. "Let's get down to your love life." Katie hated her mother for being the little snoop she was. And even though Katie knew that Charlie had no girlfriend, and assured herself that she had nothing to worry about, she still cast a cautious glance at him. And much to her disappointment, he was blushing. He was blushing a bright red that matched his hair.

Katie sucked in a little bit of air, as her mouth hung open in surprise. She closed it and tried to recover.

"He's blushing!" Ginny stated the obvious.

"Well, there is this girl." He said. Katie's heart dropped even more as he confirmed it. His eyes darted to Katie, then back to her mother. "She works with me."

"What's her name?" Molly asked.

"Ally." Charlie replied. And knowing her name made it worse.

"What does she look like?" Ginny piped up in her small voice.

"I bet she's a total babe." Fred said. Katie looked at him and shrank back in his seat. Charlie sent him a smile.

"Yeah, she is." He said with a smirk. "She has blonde hair, and blue eyes. Freckles." Charlie kept glancing at Katie to watch her reaction.

"Oh, that's just lovely." Mrs. Bell said. "Katie, why didn't you tell us about him getting a girlfriend?" Katie looked up.

"What do you mean why didn't I tell you?"

"Why didn't you tell us when he told you?" Her mother explained.

Katie paused, she could simply lie and say she forgot, that wouldn't start any questioning. Her parents didn't know she was fighting with Charlie. Or, she could tell the truth, and say that he didn't tell her. They would ask him why, and he would have to explain. But then he could tell them the truth about how she had told him off, about how she had basically ended the friendship right when he told her he loved her.

"Must have forgotten." She said, putting on a fake smile. "Sorry." Charlie looked at her with surprise.

They continued to eat their Christmas meal with pleasure, much talk and laughter around the table. But her and Charlie both sat in silence, at opposite ends of the table.

After dinner, and desert, they were listening to Celestina Warbeck, another Christmas tradition. Katie on the other hand said she needed some air.

She was walking around the gnome infested gardens solomely. She could have pretended to be happy about his leaving. She could have told him that it was okay, and that she had wished she would have known sooner, but forgiven him anyway. It was too late now. She was too stubborn to turn back.

"Why'd you do it?" She turned around to face Charlie, standing there in the same garden as her, with his hands in his pockets. She looked at him for a second.

"I didn't want people asking questions." She replied.

"I see you're talking to me." Charlie said with a smirk. Katie stared at him.

"Why wouldn't I be talking to you? I'm not that childish Charlie. I told you I would see you at Christmas. So, this Ally? You really like her?"

"Yeah, I do." He didn't smile though. He just looked at Katie, his deep brown eyes pouring into her blue ones.

Did she not realize? He never thought that he was that good of a liar. Katie had always been able to tell when he was lying to her. But right now, she didn't say tell the truth, or stop lying. She didn't contradict his liking of Ally. It was true he had a small crush on Ally, she was very attractive and nice. But was not what he was looking for. She wasn't sarcastic, she wasn't that into Quidditch. She just wasn't everything he needed. In other words, she wasn't Katie Bell.

Katie looked the other way from Charlie. The monster roared and roared, but she would not let him see. She would continue to be stubborn.

"Good." She said, a little coldly.

"Yeah." He replied.

"Peachy."

"Yeah, peachy."

"Fine!" She said this a little more loudly. Before he could reply to her sudden outburst, she walked back into the house where Celista Warbeck sang on the radio. She knew Charlie wouldn't dare bring back up the subject with everyone around.

**I hope you liked it! Review review review! Pleeease! It will make me happy! ******


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the wait

**Sorry for the wait. But here is the next chapter. I hope you like it!**

Christmas ended, and the new year was coming fast. Katie sat in her room, writing thank you notes for the presents that she had gotten.

Finishing of the letter to some distant aunt, whom she had never heard of, that had given her a pair of socks she would never use, she grabbed another card, and the next present.

It was the Quidditch gloves that Charlie had given her. A pretty impersonal gift if you think about it. They were nice gloves, but for someone who had known Katie for that long, as Charlie had. Pretty impersonal.

_Maybe he has really moved on to this Ally girl. Maybe I lost my best friend forever._ Katie thought.

Grabbing the quill, she wrote.

_Charlie,_

_Thanks for the Quidditch gloves. I needed them, my other pair are wearing out._

_Katie Bell_

She tried to make it as impersonal as possible. She stuck it in the pile with the rest of the white cards, with a silver printed thanks on them.

Deciding that she could finish the rest later, Katie turned in her swively chair away from the desk.

An owl outside the window caught her eye. It was one she didn't recognize. It was a dark brown with grey and white spots on it. She opened the window, and let it in. Her own owl, Jack, protested loudly.

Ignoring Jack, she untied the letter from the owl's leg. Instead of leaving, it sat there. Katie knew it was waiting for a reply.

She opened the letter.

_Dear Quidditch star,_

_How are you? Well, I was wondering what you were doing on New Years eve? You are probably spending it with your family, but on the off chance you're not, maybe we could go to dinner or something. Please owl me back with a reply. _

_Chandler_

Had Katie given Chandler his address? She didn't think so, and it was a little creepy that he had gotten it, but whatever. Katie couldn't do anything on New Years with Chandler anyway. She was going to the Weasley's for their party, that they had every year.

_Dear Chandler, _

_I'm very sorry bu-_

Katie stopped writing. Maybe this could work in her favor.

"Hey mum!" She yelled down the stairs.

"Yeah?" She replied.

"Do you think that I could bring a friend to the New years party?"

"I don't see why not!"

Katie sat back and thought. Did she really want to do this? Was it right to use Chandler to make Charlie jealous? Well, it wasn't fair to Chandler, and probably not to Charlie. But it wasn't fair of Charlie to flaunt Ally in front of Katie.

She picked up the quill again, and started to write.

_Dear Chandler,_

_Sorry, dinner is a no can do. I am going to a good friend's party. Well, friends as in plural. The Weasley twins. Maybe you know them. Well it's kind of hard to miss them, but they are… as you would put it "Quidditch stars" too. The rest of the " Quidditch stars" will be there, like Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet, and Oliver Wood. It's casual and fun. But I was wondering, maybe you would like to come? You totally don't have to if you don't want, but it's just going to be us hanging out. Might play a little Quidditch. So just tell me if you are interested, and I'll give you the details. _

_Katie_

Well, Chandler replied with a yes. So it was decided. Chandler would be accompanying Katie to the Weasley's New Year's party

"Thanks for bringing me a long Mr. and Mrs. Bell." Chandler said kindly to Katie's parents.

"Oh anytime. I think it's good that Katie is making friends with people other than just Gryffindors. It's really not very healthy." Katie's mum said.

"Wow, thanks mum." Katie said sarcastically.

"Oh, you know what I mean." Katie rolled her eyes at Chandler, and he laughed.

They all grabbed onto the portkey. It turned purple, then blue, then red, and all of sudden, they were being lifted form the ground. Spinning wildly, only the little candle stick as a way to not go tumbling toward the ground.

"Let go!" Mr. Bell yelled. Whenever Katie did this, she was skeptical of if she should actually let go or not. So finally she let go of it, and went flying toward the ground.

Not very gracefully she landed on the ground, on her back. Chandler her mother and father, on the other hand, came down gracefully, and landed on their feet.

"Honestly Katie, you should work on your landing." Katie rolled her eyes again, and got up dusting herself off.

They were just outside the Burrow. The Burrow was all lit up, and fireworks were shooting everywhere.

"Yeah, real casual, huh?" Chandler whispered to Katie. She smiled at him.

"Oh come on." She took his hand, and dragged him to the door. As she was about to open the door, it swung open.

"Oh, uh. Katie." Charlie said awkwardly.

"Charlie." She said plainly.

"And, um. Who's your friend?"

"This is Chandler. Chandler, Charlie. Fred and George's brother." She didn't change her expression from the plain, slightly mean, look on her face.

"Oh, you in Gryffindor too?"

"Uh, no. I'm a Ravenclaw." Charlie nodded, glancing from Katie to Chandler. A slight knot of jealousy lay in his stomach. He repressed it. He was just a friend, probably a friend of all of them.

"Well everyone's back there. I'll be back in a second."

"We won't wait up." Katie said snottily. Charlie rolled his eyes, and pushed passed them.

"Wow, you don't like Charlie, do you?"

"Oh, well. We're just kind of, not agreeing with each other right now." Chandler rose his eyebrows, as if to say, please explain more. But when Katie didn't, he dropped it and continued to follow her to the back yard.

"Hey guys!" Katie said to everyone.

"Katie!" Oliver said happily. "Good! Now we have even teams for a-" He stopped mid sentence, and starred at Chandler.

"Dude, who are you?" George asked.

"God George, manners much?" Alicia said, hitting him on the arm. "Hi, I'm Alicia." She outstretched her hand for him to shake.

"Chandler." He replied, shaking it.

"That's wonderful." Fred said. "But I don't know you."

"Yeah, I realize that Fred." I cut in. "He's my friend. I met him a couple of weeks ago. He had nothing to do, so I invited him." They all looked at me suspiciously. I smiled. "Chandler, this is,-"

"Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet, Fred Weasley, George Weasley, and Oliver Wood." Chandler finished. All of them looked at him, their eyes wide.

"Uh, right." Said Angelina.

"That's creepy man." Oliver said.

"Oh, yeah sorry. I just, I've seen all of you around school. You know, everyone knows the people on the Quidditch team." Chandler apologized awkwardly.

"Yeah, no it's fine." George brushed it off. "Now can we please get this game going!"

"I second that motion!" Katie said grabbing a broom.

"Wait," Angelina stopped. "Now we don't have an even number."

"Oh come on!" Fred wailed. "We have been waiting forever! And now that we get Katie, we can't play!"

"Calm down. Chandler can be seeker."

"Oh, well we weren't going to have a seeker, but I guess it's okay."

"Oh, you see, I don't play Quidditch. I don't like it too much." All of them stopped.

"What did you just say?" Oliver asked.

"I mean, I guess it's fun to watch, but I only watch it when it's a school game. I'm not that into it." The friends continued to stare at this outsider.

"Um, okay. Then I guess we can just continue our game. I mean, if you're okay with just watching?" Alicia confirmed. He shrugged, nodded, and took a seat on one of the chairs near by.

**Next chapter is Charlie's POV. I'm going to be switching POV's, a lot. But rest of the story will mostly take place at the New Year's party. Hope you liked it! Sorry for the wait.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry, sorry, for not updating. But I had projects and finals, a little writers block, and now I am finally getting it out! Hope you like it. I think there will be one more chapter after this.**

"Charlie!" His mum called. "Go out and grab the extra case of butterbeer from the shed!"

"Yeah, alright." Charlie walked out of the kitchen, and to the front door.

He swung the door open, and was about to proceed through it, but stopped mid step. Katie was standing there. His throat went instantly dry, and he forgot to breath for a second. He never could get over the fact that she was so beautiful.

"Katie." It came out more of a choke. But she didn't seem to notice.

"Charlie." Her voice was cold, and harsh. His eyes darted toward the guy next to her. He had

Charlie couldn't remember this kid. He had never seen him before.

"Who's your friend?" Charlie asked suspiciously.

"This is Chandler. Chandler, Charlie. This is Fred and George's brother." Her tone was the same tone he had been giving her all week.

"Oh, um you in Gryffindor too?"

"Oh, no I'm a Ravenclaw." Jealousy lay in the pit of his stomach. He tried his best to keep it down.

"Well, everyone's back there, I'll be back in a sec."

"We won't wait up." Katie sneered, and walked by him. As an effort to stay 'aloof' as Fred and George might say, Charlie rolled his eyes, and continued to walk to the shed.

After retrieving the butterbeer like his mother had said, and chatting with Bill and one of his many girlfriends (or dates as Bill puts it), whom Charlie could not remember the name of this one, he decided to go out to the field and see how the Quidditch game was coming out.

It was dark, but he could distinguish the different figures. Angelina had the quaffle, passed to Katie, then Alicia, and SCORE! Charlie heard Oliver say some sort of cuss word. But something was wrong, where was Chandler?

But then Charlie saw him. Sitting in a chair, looking up at the game. Charlie furrowed his eyebrows, and went over to sit next to him.

"Oh, hey Charlie." Chandler said, looking away from the game (or Katie as Charlie noticed.) only for a second to see who it was, but then returning his gaze.

"Hi." Charlie replied shortly. "Why aren't you playing?"

"Eh, Quidditch just isn't really my thing." Charlie laughed at loud.

"You're friends with Katie Bell, and Quidditch isn't you thing?"

"Yeah, the Quidditch star gave me kind of a hard time about it too."

"The Quidditch star?" Charlie asked, confused.

"Oh, ha, yeah. Sorry that's just what Katie sometimes."

"And, how long have you known her?"

"Oh, we met about 2 days before Christmas." They had met 2 days before Christmas, and he already had a nickname for her?

"Oh, wow."

"Damn, she is hot. I mean, look at that figure, the hair. I mean, wait until I tell my friends that I kissed Katie Bell!" Charlie stopped dead.

"You, you guys kissed?" He asked dumbfoundly.

"Well, no, not exactly. But I mean, it's New Years Eve, I'm sure I'll get lucky." Anger was building up inside Charlie.

"Get lucky? Get lucky?" he quoted sternly. "Okay, I'm sorry. But you don't know Katie at all!"

"What's there to know? I mean, she likes Quidditch, she's pretty. I know all I need."

"What's there to know? Did you know that she has to blow on her soup exactly 5 times before she takes a bite? She's got like OCD or something! Or did you know, that she only uses coconut hair products, because that's her favorite sent? Or that she's stubborn as hell, and has to do things her own way, and fail before she understands them? Did you know that her favorite animal is dogs? She loves labs, but her mom won't let her get one because it's going to get into her pool. So before you know any of those things! Don't even try to look at her like that. You have no right to look at her the way that you are, without knowing squat about her."

"Ahem." George coughed awkwardly from behind them to announce his presence. George wasn't the only one behind them. All 6 of them were standing there. Alicia and Angelina were smiling, like they always did when they found something sweet. Oliver didn't know what to make of it, and just stood there awkwardly. The twin's eyes were darting form Katie to Charlie and back again. Katie's lips were thin, and her jaw tight. She starred at Charlie in rage.

"Can I speak to you for a moment, Charlie?" She asked curtly. He breathed deeply.

"Yes." He bowed his head and followed. She led him over away from the rest of the people.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're embaressing me Charlie. You're yelling at my _date!_ Listen Charlie, I'm sick of this. I'm sick of us, fighting and fighting again. So, maybe it's better, that finally all you are to me, is Fred and George's older brother. And all I am to you is your little brother's friend."

"What if that's not good enough?"

"Charlie? Why do you have to make everything so much more difficult for me?"

"You're not doing any better to help me! Katie, I told everyone that I love Romania. Don't get me wrong, it's fine. But it's not what I thought it would be."

"It's not?" Katie asked, a glisten of hope in her voice.

"Not at all."

"But what about Ally?" She choked out.

"Well, Ally is nice, and a great friend." He said friend boldly to make sure it was understood. "But, I don't know. She's not, sarcastic, or clumsy, or stubborn. She's just too, perfect. She's not, you." Katie's heart leaped, and her mouth rose into a smile. Quickly she forced it down, and got her stupid jumping heart under control.

"Oh, well. That's sweet, I guess."

"Okay, you can pretend that your life has been perfect without me. And you can continue to be stubborn. But I know that you've missed me."

"Have not."

"Have too!" He sneered.

"God Charles Weasley, who would miss you? I mean come on, you're arrogant, self centered, strong headed, not very smart when it comes to common sense, and seriously, you have scars all over your body from those stupid dra-" She was cut off mid insult from his lips skimming hers. Without a second thought she complied, and kissed back just as passionately. They finally broke apart.

She starred into his dark brown eyes. Tears started to well up in her own, blue eyes.

"But god, you're one heck of kisser!" He laughed, and she gave a weak laugh too. "Man Charlie, you couldn't have let me stay mad at you, could you?"

"Nope, I'm just too persistent."

The others stood watching, dumbfounded at the events that had just occurred.

"I thought they didn't like each other?" Chandler whispered to Alicia, Fred, George, Angelina and Oliver, glaring down the guy who had just kissed the girl that was going to get him a one way trip to popularity.

"I always thought that they would be together." Alicia smiled fondly at the couple.

"Yeah, I mean it was totally obvious that they couldn't stay mad at each other!" Angelina added.

"They never could." Oliver agreed.

"Katie, what is this all about?" Chandler yelled to her.

Her head whipped toward him. "What Chandler?" She asked.

"Why the heck are you kissing him?"

"Oh." She said in realization. She had totally forgot that Chandler was kind of sort of her _date._ "Chandler, I'm so sorry. It's just that. Can I talk to you in private?" He nodded and she led him out of earshot.

"Listen Chandler, I haven't been fair to you at all. I've been mad at Charlie, because he, well he just sort of left. Right out of the blue! But the truth is, I am- and really always have been- in love with him." She looked fondly over to where he was standing watching them. "But, I was trying to act like I wasn't. And when I heard that he was flirting with another girl back in Romania, well I got extremely jealous. Then I remembered you, and I thought it was the perfect way to get back at him. So, I'm completely sorry. I totally used you, and it was wrong. I understand if you totally don't want to talk to me ever again, but I really do hope that you forgive me. And we can at least be friends?"

He sighed, he didn't want to be just friends with Katie. But here, he seemed to have no choice. Either get mad and say that he doesn't want anything to do with her, or he can at least be on the in crowd with her and the Quidditch team by being friends. He chose the latter.

"Okay Katie. We can just be friends." They stood there in an awkward silence for a second or too, until Katie stuck out her hand for him to shake. He took it, and the party went on.

With Quidditch, and fireworks. At midnight they counted down the seconds. At exactly 12:00, everyone was having a New years kiss.

**Review, I'll love you for it!! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, sorry for the long time on the update. I just have been busy. Well this is the last chapter. I really hope you have like the story. It has been so much fun writing it. Review!! And check out some of my other stories, please and thank you!**

Somehow, this scene seemed familiar to Katie. She stood in the Burrow's kitchen, starring back at him. Charlie starred back, his suit case sitting next to him.

Yes, this was exactly like last time. Except for one single difference. Katie Bell and Charlie Weasley were no longer furious at each other. Instead, quite the opposite.

She bit her lip, to keep it from shaking. She did what she could to stop the salty water erupting from her eyes in front of him.

"So this is it then?" She finally broke the silence with a shaky voice. "You go back to Romania, I go back to Hogwarts, and, and what? How do I finish that sentence Charlie? Do I pretend like New Year's never happened? Do I stay mad at you, do we write? What?"

"No, no I don't want to forget it Katie. And I don't think I can bare to have you mad at me."

"Well, that's good. It's pretty hard." Katie's edges of her lips slightly came up into a forced smile. He attempted to return the gesture. "But, how do we handle this? It's not like you can come to Hogsmede visits. And it's not like I can go to Romania with you. I still have 2 years if Hogwarts."

"Well, we can write."

"Oh that's not the same Charlie, you know that. Maybe if we were still just friends, but, well. Since New Years, well." Katie blushed furiously, and scuffled her feet. "I thought that we had, um, gotten past that stage?"

With 2 strides, Charlie closed the space in between them, and cupped her face in his hands.

"We are." There was no need to put force into the smile when he looked at her face.

"Then what do we do? What if you meet someone in Romania? Charlie, I honestly don't think that I can stand to loose you."

"Well, that's just not going to happen, Katie. Because as far as I'm concerned, there is no one out there like you, or that can compare to you. Unless, you find someone at school…"

"Ha, yeah right."

"Well, then, we have it settled. We write, I come down here every holliday I can, and summers. I can come down in summer's. And hey, maybe you can come visit me in the summer." His face brightened a little.

"Yeah, okay." She nodded sadly. "Sounds good."

"People have made long distance relationships work before Katie."

"I guess,"

"Wait, I've got something for you. So, hopefully this will remind you of me, even when I'm away." Katie's eyebrows drew together in confusion, as he bent down to get something out of his trunk.

He pulled out a long box, and handed it to Katie. She looked down at it, confusion still etched upon her face.

"Well open it." Charlie laughed.

"Oh, right." She gently lifted the top to the box.

"Oh," She looked from the neckalace to Charlie, "Oh my god. Charlie it's beautiful!"

She flung her arms around him, and pulled him into a hug. He held her for about 2 minutes.

"Here let me help you put it on."

She turned, and lifted her blond hair so it was off her neck. He graced the silver chain around her neck, and clasped it.

The neckalace was indeed beautiful. It was silver, with a heart dangling from the chain. On the heart, there was a small K. And on the back, it said.

_Love always, Charlie._

She fingered the heart greatfully.

"Thank you Charlie. I love it." He smiled, glad that she liked it.

Some where in the house a clock chimed noon.

"Oh, well I should go." The light that had just lit up Katie's face, faded as she realized that this was time to part with Charlie.

"I guess you should."

"I love you Kates." He took her into his arms, and kissed her hair.

No longer could she keep the tears in her eyes. The hot salty water ran down her cheeks, as she clutched for dear life to Charlie.

"Don't go." She whispered, digging her face further into his chest.

"I don't want to. But I have to." Tightening his grip for one second, and then loosening it.

He held her out a little ways, he bent down, and she raised onto her toes. For there was a difference in hieght. Their lips met, and just like last time sparks flew.

Finally, he let her go.

"I'll see you at Christmas Katie." He grabbed his trunk, and with one final smile and a pop, he was gone.

"Yeah, Christmas." She whispered, tightly holding the small heart.

**Well, I hope you liked it. So, if you liked this one, you should check out some more of my stories. There are a whole bunch. Review, it will make me happy. ******


End file.
